El Color De Las Rosas
by ScarlettSmile
Summary: Mira El Ramo En Tus Manos Muestrame Su realidad Y Ficcion, Se Que No Es Como Los Demas, No Te Preocupes Ninguno Es Igual


El Color De Las Rosas

Se dice que las rosas no son solo flores, se relata que delatan emociones con colores me he dado cuenta que con un ramo se forma una historia pero es muy dificil hilar las ideas cuando llegan a tu memoria para comenzar hay rosas que no expresan más que serenidad, azul es su color he llegado a recordar... significan calma quietud dejar las cosas en su lugar sería bueno por un momento para variar... si algún día una rosa naranja llegaras a recibir puede ser un deseo de alguien más por ti, cuando veas a alguien cayendo en enfermedad entrega una rosa blanca que indica que con ellos estas, no importa si no les conoces eso significa mucho más que el apoyo fantasma de los médicos al pasar, están en los ramos de las novias por una razón, no está acaso la pureza de su alma y su corazón? un buen deseo o la inocencia de los menores, aquellos que observas soñando ser mejores... si ves una rosa que hace alusión a su nombre, a menos que agradezcas todo en tu vida no la tomes, aquellas que presumen de la ausencia de maldad en cada pétalo y en cualquier lugar, pueden ofrecértela por simpatía o admiración pero dudo que alguno de ellos posea una doble intención, el verde el color que no adorna ninguna flor y sin embargo se encuentra a todo nuestro alrededor si miraras con cuidado y encuentras una caprichosa color verde vivaz una perdida rosa que se camuflaje con el entorno por la más pura protección posee equilibrio, una vida larga y mucho mejor  
>Un deseo les pido a aquellas rosas violetas, poseedoras de aristocracia, que sean más reales que aquellas con tinturas de agua, que sean tan reales como la autoestima de alguien sin miedo a fallar o el autocontrol de alguien que no posee intenciones de dañar, desearía tener una adornando mi cabello un detalle realista en la abstracta realidad a su lado una gris más apagada y muy poco vivaz, un claro ejemplo de lo que es la nostalgia y el siempre dudar esto no significa que sea para mal solo señala un alma vieja que sabe lo que es sufrir y mucho más, toma entre tus manos 12 rosas negras cuando deseas que una muerte no tarde en llegar, no importa si no es la tuya que más da, cuando el odio te carcoma y quieras hundir a alguien en su oscuridad... 12 rosas negras te lo aseguro nunca fallaran existe aquella rosa a la que todas halagan., le llaman carmín o escarlata valla tiene muchos nombres, es amor verdadero alguien ha llegado a conocerlo?, se ha hecho ausente en los últimos tiempos a menos que alguien me explique y diga "es lo que siento" que me puede hacer creer en el algo que se hace llamar amor real ya he visto muchas imitaciones y les aseguro que habrá mucho más, cariño, amore mío, si me lo preguntaran les diría que no le he conocido, confíen en mi palabra que les hablo con toda la verdad que de mi boca ha llegado a escapar, las rosas... escarlatas me ha gustado llamarles rojas es un estereotipo carente de clase, un halago a la belleza de una persona física, sería la base, ya que pocos cumplidos se han hecho a la personalidad de alguien, señalen mi mentira si es que han llegado a encontrarla, cuando yo regale una rosa roja, será porque puedo fiarme en algo más que mi experiencia y la memoria, cuando yo regale una rosa roja, les prometo que será a quien realmente lo valora, y les aseguro que cuando yo lo haga será con rosas amarillas aquellas que afirman una promesa, una amistad poco superficial algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, rosas amarillas no han dicho estas que también se tratan de celos, esos que en alguno que otro momento han llegado a nublar tu pensamiento?<br>Pero ahora, yo que soy, una soñadora más en un mundo falto de color dos rosas en el cabello, gris y violeta nostalgia siempre en la memoria, una reciente decepción, que les aseguro es de lo peor, aristocracia que valora la buena educación en las personas, ante todo seguridad y autoestima, en mis manos que se encuentra?, un ramo con 12 rosas negras, corta ha sido mi vida pero no deseo su partida, corta ha sido mi vida y deseo el termino de otras... muchas veces me han ofrecido rosas rojas para alegrar este ramo, pero aquellas negras llenas de odio y venganza siempre las ahogan, entre espinas que se han arraigado con fuerza, que no me dejaran en paz incluso si yo lo llegara a intentar, pero no es lindo su color? no se asemeja a la noche quizá sin estrellas pero igual dime acaso no son bellas?, si una rosa roja sobreviviera en mi ramo quizá incluso me la quedaría, y la llamaría por siempre mía...  
>Observa el ramo en tus manos, muéstrame su realidad y ficción sé que no es como los demás, no te preocupes sé que ninguno es igual...<p> 


End file.
